Madurez
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: A Chico Bestia le tocaba por voluntad. ¿Qué tiene que ver Raven con esto? Corta historia.


_**No es de mi propiedad Teen Titans**_

 _Madurez_

 _Por Cristian Reynolds_

 _Drabble único_

* * *

Madurar, quizás esa palabra no cuajaba en Chico Bestia considerando que era el menor de los Titanes; No podía negar a sus travesuras, bromas, o malos chistes con la intención de ver sonreír a todos, en especial a cierta gótica peliviolacea. La intención era esa buscar la manera de encender el ambiente frío que merodeaba la torre, a tal grado que era un eslabón fundamental para el equipo en sentido de convivencia.

O eso creían todos cuando tomó la decisión de buscar nuevos horizontes en su vida, causando un revuelo en sus compañeros. Bueno, casi si excluimos a Raven que lo tomó como un chiste barato. O eso pensó.

Con el paso del tiempo al verde le fue bajando a su idiotez y utilizando moderadamente su antiguo sistema de inteligencia fluyendo mucho en su literatura, arte, y pensamientos. Aunque aún jugaba videojuegos con su mejor amigo Cyborg.

Al mismo tiempo se modificaba su estado físico, aumentando su estatura y levemente mejorando su cuerpo en cuanto a musculatura debido a sus intensos entrenamientos a puerta cerrada. Aunque no iba a tener la complexión de un Robin que estaba próximo a ser Nightwing. Le fue cogiendo confianza fuera de ello con sus salidas frecuentes, y se autoprometió que jamás iba a buscar una chica para ser pareja para no terminar mal como lo fue con Terra, además de exponerse como era: verde, orejas puntiagudas y el típico colmillo saliente de su boca.

La cuestión fue que Beast Boy experimentaba una metamorfosis que estaba concluyendo con sus características verídicas: dejando su faceta de bromista sin esencia por obligación y mostrando como verdaderamente lo era: el Garfield Logan que debían conocer, y que debían aceptar sí o sí.

Todos los compañeros tuvieron reacciones variadas: Starfire al principio no entendió qué estaba pasando con el metamorfo pero al darse cuenta de su personalidad le gustaba aún más por que la apoyaba en todo momento. Incluso si iba a los centros comerciales de la ciudad por más de 5 horas por día; Robin por su parte lo tomó de una buena forma y se sintió satisfecho por el cambio, aunque echaba de menos su humor característico; Cyborg no podía creer sobre éste nuevo Gar, era educado, pacífico, pero lo que más impactó fue precisamente su inteligencia cuando habló sobre algunas modificaciones a su " bebé" en cuanto a lo automotriz. Aunque se sentía aliviado por su oposición a la carne provocando una pelea.

¿Y Raven? ¿No debería estar feliz tras ese repentino cambio? Raven lo tomó de ambos lados; bueno porque Chico Bestia ya no la molestaba intentando hacer bromas o humor, no interrumpía su cuarto, no la invitaba a jugar videojuegos, ni la obligaba a salir a cualquier sitio donde el quería ir, era bueno por que sentía la armonía que tanto ansiaba, la paz que tanto buscaba. Pero esa paz era incómoda, silenciosa y abrumadora; De todas las personas era precisamente él quien intentó hacerla social, cosa que fue un éxito por error, demostró que las apariencias debían dejar a un segundo plano y mostrar su verdadero error, lo aplicó y funcionó pero sin ese importante apoyo; hasta incluso él se ofreció para protegerla de todo peligro, que aunque cumplía con ese deber, ella jamás lo apreció.

La gótica sentía ansiedad de que él la intentara sentirse apreciada, de ser el único que la prestara atención, hasta incluso de lanzarlo por la ventana como se veía con frecuencia en su relación amor\odio.

Aunque tarde entendió que la madurez del verde la alteraba a tal grado que pedía a gritos mentalmente que regresara el chico que alguna vez la hizo reír y que por azares del destino se enamoró de él.

Sólo esperaría a un golpe de suerte para que ese chico regresara.

* * *

 **Y aquí les entrego otro drabble que se me salió por cosas de la vida, el primero de este 2017 que será un año totalmente diferente y difícil para mí. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en un periodo largo. Después les daré mis razones. No quiero aburrirlos ni alterar el orden de las cosas. Nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
